psychangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Eldridge
Alice Eldridge was a human, PhD student and in 1968 she starts a study on Psy designations. She was 26 when she died. Biography Childhood Life before Silence She supposedly died 4 years before Silence was implemented during a mountain climb. Appearances Branded by Fire Blaze of Memory Bonds of Justice Play of Passion Kiss of Snow Kaleb Krychek found her cryptogenetically frozen body and delivered her to Judd and the SnowDancer wolves. By then she had been in cryonic suspension for over a 100 years. They were able to wake her up in time, hoping she could help Sienna control her powers. She could only tell them to find the Valve before falling back into a coma. Tangle of Need Heart of Obsidian Shield of Winter Shards of Hope Allegiance of Honor Physical Appearance She is small and fine-boned, with an open smile. She is 27 years old. She has brown skin with a golden sheen, and slightly titled deep brown eyes. Her hair is spiral curled and brown and gold. Personality and Traits She is smart and has self-deprecating sense of humor. She is still dealing with the fact that everyone she knew is dead. Abilities and Skills While she documented all of her studies, they were destroyed in a massive purge in 1980. She becomes a consultant to the Empathic Collective. The Mysterious E Designation: Empathic Gifts & Shadows (by Alice Eldridge) During her studies, she published this book. With Silence all of her research was destroyed. The last known copy was found by Nikita Duncan, which she gifted to her daughter, Sascha Duncan. It was vital to her learning about her abilities. Excerpts from the book: * “Loyalty is not a trait limited to the E designation, but over the course of this study, it has become clear that once an Empath chooses to give his or her loyalty, the bond is not one the E will ever easily sever—even when that bond threatens to cause the E in question mortal harm.” (Shield of Winter, Ch.5) * “The irony, of course, is that E-Psy are often treated as a vulnerable segment of the population. While this might be true in certain circumstances (as discussed in depth in chapter 3), such a simplistic understanding obfuscates the day-to-day of their existence.” (Shield of Winter, Ch.8) * “Empaths thrive in communities. Extended periods of solitude are known to be damaging to their mental well-being.” (Shield of Winter, Ch.12) * “Empaths can endure a lack of tactile contact, but those of designation E find such a lack difficult at best. When asked to describe the sensation, most simply say that it “hurt.” What is impossible to put into words is the profound pain embodied in that single word.” (Shield of Winter, Ch.14) * “The E designation has no official subdesignations. That doesn't mean those subdesignations don't exist.” (Shield of Winter, Ch.31) * “In this chapter, I intend not to focus on the Empaths, but on those who are in a long-term relationship with them. As noted in tha statistical breakdown on page 237, these individuals are from all walks of life. Some are in professional occupations, others in trade or in the arts. Yet these observations of these men and women leads me to state with categorial certainty that they all share a single common trait—that of being highly tactile.” (Shield of Winter, Ch.33) * “To be an Empath is to understand pain in all its myriad facets.” (Shield of Winter, Ch.36) Family All her family are dead now. Relationships Sascha Duncan: Sienna Lauren: Zaid Adelaja Trivia Quotes * "Find the Valve." (Kiss of Snow) References Category:Empath Collective Category:Characters Category:Human